Desire
by Ruko Megpoid
Summary: Es divertido, como la ciudad te coloca en un pilar; alto e inmaculado. Destrozarías los pobres corazones si se enteran que eres una sucia mentirosa, así que mantén tus bonitos labios cerrados.
1. Bellota

PPG no me pertenece.

*yaranaika face* Aquí se viene a pecar, gente.

 **Advertencia: Contenido sexual ligeramente gráfico.**

* * *

Todos te tienen en un pedestal, lo sabes, ¿verdad? Todos te miran con admiración y desean ser como tú. Desean que te fijes en ellos al menos para darles los buenos días. Eres una figura importante, una de las más importantes. Eres intocable, en sentido figurado, claro estaba. Eres una de las tres heroínas de Saltadilla. Eres la aguerrida Bellota. Eres la guerrea que los villanos, de segunda y tercera, temen encontrarse. Eres la protectora de miles de personas que darían lo que fuera, incluso lo que no tenían, sólo para poder estar contigo unos segundos.

Ante los ojos de todos aquellos que has salvado, ayudado, defendido, eres una Diosa; elegante, inalcanzable, pura, carente de imperfecciones. Eres _perfecta_. Eres su todo y más. Eres su mundo. Y lo sabes, lo sabes bien, no por nada sonríes a toda persona que se para enfrente, no por nada has controlado tu temperamento, no por nada siempre haces todo con dedicación para evitar el fallo. No por nada entierras tus más oscuros secretos en el fondo de tu mente; aquellas cosas que nadie, ni tu creador, debe saber.

Para todos los habitantes de esa pequeña ciudad, que parece ser el epicentro de las desgracias, tú no eres humana. Tú no cometes errores, tú siempre tienes la razón, tú eres inmaculada, en toda la extensión de la palabra. Tú eres un ser etéreo, imponente, misericordioso, tú eres su salvadora. Tú y tus hermanas son la representación de todo lo bueno, lo sano, lo moral, lo aceptable, lo debido. Tú, Bellota, eres una hipócrita y lo sabes, lo sabes muy bien.

Eres más humana de lo que dejas ver, eres más humana de lo que ellos quieren aceptar. Te alegras, te molestas, temes, te deprimes, odias y, como no, deseas. Para alguien con poderes, los poderes que tantos matarían por tener, deseas demasiado, ¿sabes? Ropa, objetos, comidas, viajes, dinero has incluso pensado. Eso no esta bien, alguien que lucha por el bien y la justicia no puede pensar en preferir un pago monetario en lugar de un generoso "gracias". No esta bien pensar en largarte de ahí, olvidarte de todo y todos, sólo para obtener unos momentos de paz. La ciudad, la gente, te necesita, ¿sabes? Lo sabes bien, claro que sí.

Te conoces, te conoces lo suficientemente bien como para detener tus propios pensamientos egoístas, te conoces lo suficiente para saber que estas siendo idiota y que no puedes, no debes, dejar lo que tanto amas; la cuidad de Saltadilla y sus habitantes. Te conoces lo suficiente para ocultar la mueca de asco que quieres hacer cuando alguien te llama una representante de los buenos morales, sabes que para ellos lo eres, así que sonríes alegremente. Te conoces lo suficiente para saber callar tus propios secretos sucios.

Tu sangre hierbe, hierbe cada vez que lo ves. Tu estomago se arremolina, sientes un nudo en la garganta, tus manos sudan, tus pupilas se dilatan, tu corazón late a ritmo alarmante, tu respiración se desestabiliza. Tu mente queda sumida en una bruma, una bruma a la cual amas, pero temes por igual. Te conoces y sabes que esos signos no se deben a que anticipas la pelea. Sabes que tu cuerpo no se tensa porque recibirás golpes y propinaras unos tantos. Te conoces a ti, y a tu cuerpo, lo suficiente para saber que esos signos significan otra cosa.

De tus tantos deseos, él es uno de ellos. Culpas al demonio rojo, ese afeminado tiene la culpa y lo sabes. Ese ser sobrenatural le otorgó una apariencia atrayente; con esos ojos verdes profundos, los cabellos rebeldes negros, labios carnosos, esos brazos definidos, piernas largas, muslos gruesos, voz profunda. El demonio sabía que hizo cuando lo trajo de nuevo a la vida y le permitió crecer de esa manera. Ese maldito diablo supo donde golpearte, un golpe bajo y rastrero. Lo detestabas, lo odiabas tanto como le agradecías.

Butch era el único que equiparaba tu fuerza. Con tu homologo no te contenías. Tu fuerza no la medias, lo único que deseabas hacer cuando lo veías era una cosa; derribarlo. Deseabas hacerlo caer, bajo, tan bajo, bajarlo de ese pedestal de ser inalcanzable donde Él lo colocó; tan lejos de ti. Quitarle ese título de "demonio", que ganó años atrás y que portaba con bastante indiferencia. Querías tocarlo, tenerlo en tus manos, lo querías.

Eras más humana de lo que todos creían, más de lo que tú misma querías admitir a veces. Sentías, sentías alegría, melancolía, tristeza, miedo, amor, deseo. Sentías deseo sexual. Tantas noches con gemidos escondidos en tu almohada, tantas noches con dedos húmedos, tantas noches con ropa interior hasta los muslos. Ya no eras una niña, habías explorado tu cuerpo, sabías donde tocarte y donde no. Sabías que debías morderte el labio o hundir tu cara en la almohada cuando cierto nombre quería salir de tu seca boca.

¿Qué dirían los ciudadanos si se enteran que tienes sueños húmedos con uno de los peores criminales de la ciudad? ¿Qué pensarían si se enteran que tienes orgasmos susurrando su nombre? Oh, ¿qué pensaría el profesor? Utonio era como tu padre, ¿qué no? ¿Qué pensaría si se entera que sueñas tocar al hombre que ha atacado a miles de personas? Se desilusionaría bastante, lo sabes, vaya que lo sabes.

Pero no lo puedes evitar, no puedes ayudarte, no puedes dejar de pensar en él. No puedes dejar de desearlo. No puedes dejar de imaginarlo en tu cama, no puedes evitar imaginarlo en tus manos, no puedes evitar imaginar mezclar tu esencia con la de él. Eres una hipócrita, Bellota. Dejas que te pongan en un altar, dejas que digan que eres una Diosa, que te traten como una; cuando no eres más que una asquerosa mentirosa, y lo peor del asunto, es que no planeas corregirlos.

Escuchas tu propia sangre golpear con fuerza, no escuchas las explosiones, mucho menos el fuego crepitar a unos cuantos metros de ti. Respiras agitadamente, tu pecho duele, vaya que sí. Tus músculos están tensos, te duele el cuerpo, sangras de la cabeza y sientes la cálida sustancia recorrer tu frente. Avanzas, cojeas y sientes un dolor punzante en las costillas. Quieres toser pero no lo haces, ya que sólo empeorará tu situación. Ves el cuerpo en el concreto, esta tendido, boca arriba. Tu estomago se retuerce de anticipación y tus manos sudan, las haces puños para liberar la tensión.

Te sientas sobre él, tus piernas al rededor de la cadera ajena. Dejas caer tu peso y lo observas. Es la primera vez, la primera vez que logras tumbarlo; los has derrumbado de su pilar, felicidades. Sonríes, tus labios se curvan en una sonrisa perezosa pero ansiosa y lo admiras. Sus ojos cerrados, negras pestañas contra los pómulos, el derecho se ve morado debido al puñetazo que le diste minutos antes. Su cabello se pega a su frente debido al sudor y sangre. Una prolongada línea roja corre de su sien, pasa por el tabique de la nariz y se desvía por la mejilla. Su cabello alborotado contrasta contra el gris sin vida del pavimento. Su piel morena se veía ligeramente opaca por la carencia de luz.

Sientes el calor que irradia de él y un suspiró tembloroso sale de tus labios. Te estiras y lo tomas de los hombros, levantándolo del suelo. Su cabeza cae hacia atrás. Aprietas los dientes, te gustaría morder su cuello, saborear, besar y succionar su piel; y dejar un moretón, una enorme marca roja que oscurecería. Te preguntaste si esa marca desaparecería como la hacían las de los golpes, en un sólo día. Decidiste probar. Pegaste los labios a la salada piel, depositaste un suave beso antes de succionar y morder la suave piel.

Escuchaste un gemido, un suave y profundo gemido. Te gustó, te encantó. Te separaste, mirando la piel enrojecida, una enorme marca en el cuello y sentiste como tu pecho se inflaba de orgullo; hacía tiempo que no te sentías tan bien. Pasaste tu mano derecha por el cabello negro, distaba de ser suave, como lo imaginaste, pero de igual manera te deleitaste acariciando las hebras. Tomaste el cabello con fuerza y obligaste a la cabeza a estabilizarse, dejándola frente tuyo. Era una lástima, querías ver sus ojos, ver el brillo retador que tanto te gustaba.

Lamiste tus resecos labios y los pegaste a los de él, ¿no estabas siendo demasiado descarada? La ciudad estaba destruida, había fuego y muerte por todos lados, no debías estar besando a tu enemigo. No debías estar besando al inconsciente villano como si tu vida dependiera de ello, no debiste ni siquiera intentarlo. El sabor metálico de la sangre estaba mezclado con un sabor agrio, que no sabías que era, pero te encantó.

¡Quien te viera, Bellota! Ensangrentada y herida, la heroína más fuerte de Saltadilla, besando a un inconsciente oponente. El profesor estaría decepcionado, Bombón te reñiría, Burbuja te evitaría. Exploraste sin decoró la boca de tu enemigo, aquel que te causó esas heridas, aquel que había atacado la ciudad. Te alejaste, atrapando el labio inferior de Butch, ambos soltaron un suspiro y sentiste un escalofrío recorrer tu espalda. Observaste los resecos labios, los lamiste, humedeciéndolos primero antes de volver a meter tu lengua.

Debías sentir asco, ¿meter tu lengua de esa manera? Simplemente repugnante. La pasaste por el paladar, los dientes, acariciaste la lengua ajena. Pasaste las manos por el cabello negro, sintiendo los escombros de concreto, jalando las hebras, saboreando. Mordiste los labios y volviste a alejarte, soltaste y el cuerpo cayó al suelo de nuevo, haciendo un sonido seco, su cabeza rebotó un poco y permaneciste ahí, inmóvil, observando y sintiendo. El calor habría crecido dentro de ti, en tu vientre. Mordiste tu labio.

Estaba inconsciente, le habías propinado dos golpes continuos en la cabeza, haciéndolo caer. Sabías que no despertaría en un rato, un buen rato. Tragaste el nudo que se formaba en tu garganta y llevaste tus manos temblorosas a la camisa ligeramente rota, tus manos reptaron bajo la tela y contuviste la respiración al tocar la cálida piel, paseaste los dedos sobre los definidos músculos, tu respiración comenzaba a acelerarse así como tus dedos bajaba. Alejaste las manos de golpe, como si la piel ajena quemara y miraste a los lados, en búsqueda de alguien que no estaba ahí.

¿Tienes miedo? ¿Temes que alguien te encuentre en esa situación? Es mejor huir, si te quedas Bombón podría llegar, o peor, algún oficial de policía. Te levantaste y te alejaste de mala gana, sabes que no esta bien. Hay tantas razones por las cuales no debiste hacer eso, muy mal de tu parte. No evitas sentir frío ante la falta del calor ajeno. Deberías irte de ahí antes de que alguien te vea... antes de que Butch despierte y sepa que le hiciste. ¿Te imaginas su reacción? Obviamente no, le das una última mirada, intentando atrapar esa imagen en tu mente. Te alejas sin buscar a tus hermanas.

Oh, que sucio de tu parte, Bellota. Es tan repulsivo lo que haces aquella noche. Si cierras los ojos, si te concentras lo suficiente, aún puedes sentir el calor de Butch. Puedes sentir sus labios, el sabor de su boca, los gruesos cabellos, la piel tan caliente que te quemaba los dedos, la línea de los definidos músculos. Podías escuchar su profunda voz, su suave gemido. Gruñiste en tu almohada, tus piernas temblaban y tratabas de recuperar el aliento. Bellota, debías ser más cuidadosa, ¿sabes? Alguien podría escuchar el nombre de Butch que gemiste de manera nada sutil, intenta ser más discreta.

* * *

Sexy times xD


	2. Burbuja

PPG no me pertenece.

 **Advertencia: Contenido sexual ligeramente gráfico.**

* * *

Eres tan dulce, tan linda y amable. Eres la chica perfecta con la cual todos desean estar, eres la hija que algunas mujeres quieren, eres la chica que varios hombres desean de mujer, eres el ejemplo claro de una chica que sería la madre y esposa perfecta. ¿Cómo no serlo? Siempre estas de buen humor, tu alegría es contagiosa y eres capaz de alegrar el peor de los días de cualquier persona. Tu sonrisa puede curar enfermedades, o eso es lo que dicen las ancianas que sueles visitar los domingos por la mañana, y ríes de buena gana ante el alago.

Eres la mujer más bella, eres la _muñequita_ de Saltadilla. La _muñequita_ de dorados cabellos, ojos azules como el cielo mismo, piel de porcelana, vistes vestidos de seda, zapatos de charol, usas listones para atar tu cabello en dos coletas, tus labios se tiñen de un bonito rosa natural. Cuando ríes tus mejillas se ruboriza, te gustan las flores, los niños. Altruista y amable. ¿Filantropa? Y pensar que de niña no tenías idea de que significaba esa palabra.

Eres el corazón del equipo; Bellota la fuerza y Bombón el cerebro. Tú eres quien ve por terceros, eres tú quien llora las perdidas accidentales, eres tú quien visita a los heridos uno por uno, eres tú quien intenta arreglar las cosas dialogando aún cuando ya no hay oportunidad, eres la que ve el lado bueno de todos y de todo. Eres la que piensa que dentro de todos hay una pizca de bondad, una pequeña parte que si se le presta la atención debida sera suficiente para que la otra persona cambie su forma de ser. Eres la siempre positiva Burbuja.

Eres la alegría de la ciudad, siempre dispuesta a ayudar a quien sea sobre lo que sea. Eres la que levanta los ánimos cuando los habitantes han sido atacados por criminales, monstruos, por cualquier cosa. Tú siempre estas ahí, con tu sonrisa, tu dulce y calmante voz. Eres la que canta una nana a los niños que lloran cuando sus hogares fueron destrozados, eres el hombro donde las mujeres lloran cuando perdieron su todo, eres la que escucha las preocupaciones de los hombres que no lograron proteger lo más valioso para ellos. Eres el sedante, eres la que calma el dolor.

Eres la amiga de todos, todos comparten contigo sus más sucios secretos, sus pecados. Tú no juzgas, tú sonríes, les abrazas, le susurras palabras lindas, les aseguras que todo estará bien, que nadie los va a juzgar. Ellos se alivian ante tus palabras, son como un bálsamo para sus heridas abiertas y sangrantes. Tus calmantes ojos azules es como una luz que los ayuda a levantarse y seguir, eres su razón de mejorar. Eres la razón por la cual los niños se esfuerzan en los estudios, eres la razón por la cual el chico de tres cuadras visita a su abuela en el asilo, eres la razón por la cual todos se dan los buenos días sin conocerse.

Eres una autentica mentirosa. Una rastrea mentirosa. Mira que ponerte a perdonar los errores de otros como si tú no cometieras ninguno, eso no es tu deber y lo sabes, ¿porqué sigues haciéndolo? ¿Porqué eres lo que ellos necesitan? ¿Porqué tu palabra vale, estúpidamente, más que cualquier otra cosa? Todos ellos te buscan, no porque eres el bálsamo de curación, te buscan porque eres el _ángel inmaculado_. Eres eso que es intocable, eres aquello que se ve pero no se toca. Eres esa figura de cristal en el aparador, intocable porque todos temen romper.

Pero se las pones difícil, ¿sabes? Sí, no es tu culpa. La adolescencia te favoreció a ti sobre tus hermanas. Eres la fantasía de tantos; con tus bonitos labios carnosos, tu cintura estrecha, tus voluptuosos senos, tus anchas caderas y firmes piernas. Deberías sentirte mal al usar eso a tu favor, y no mientas, ya que en verdad lo haz hecho, y varias veces. ¿Tu profesor de física? ¿La vendedora de la joyería central? ¿Tus compañeros de aula? ¡Incluso la pobre Robin ha caído! Eres una manipuladora, mira que usar tus encantos para obtener lo que quieres.

¡Ah! Pero no esta mal, piensas, después de todo no haces daño a nadie y amas ser el centro de atención. Adoras que te miren, adoras que olviden sus deberes y se giren a verte. Adoras tener los ojos de todos sobre ti, por cualquier pequeña cosa. Amas que te elogien, que te digan lo que haz hecho bien. Adoras tener la luz sobre ti, que se desvivan por ti. Te gusta, vaya que sí. Pequeña egolotra. Te gusta que te miren y te den lo que quieres, claro que si. Es un poco triste que no funciona con la única persona que quieres, lástima.

Siempre obtienes lo que quieres, siempre, no hay fallo, no hay error. Eres la linda y tierna Burbuja, aquella linda chica que merece el mundo. Todos te dan lo que sea, todos se desviven por ti. Entonces, ¿porqué haces eso? ¿porqué te encaprichas así? Con lo único que sabes no podrás tener, nunca, jamás, decides encapricharte. Tú sabes que no se puede, ¿cierto? Ni tus hermanas, para las cuales eres su adoración, pueden darte algo como eso, como lo es él. Esta fuera de tus limites, pequeña, y aún así no lo puedes dejar ir.

Tu ego esta herido, eres la mujer más bella de toda Saltadilla, la más bella del mundo ha dicho tu querido creador, y aún así, aún con eso no logras que te mire. Ojos vacíos, dos fosas como el fondo del mar; profundas y sin lograr saber que hay ahí. Son bellos, no lo niegas, pero tan fríos. De tantas miradas llenas de amor y cariño, esa afilada y penetrante mirada te golpea. Te deja sin aliento, tensa, con insomnio. De niña te daba miedo, de adulta te crean escalofríos; tu cuerpo entero tiembla al tener esa mirada sobre ti.

Cuando te mira, no te observa, te ve con tal desprecio, como si fueras un obstáculo en su vida, y puede que seas amable y considerada, pero tú no vas a permitir que nadie, ni él, te vea menos. Tú eres Burbuja, la linda y tierna Burbuja, amada por todos. Y si él no te mira por las buenas, vas a hacer que te mire por las malas, ¿verdad? Le harás ver quien eres realmente, le harás entender que si te mira, lo debe hacer con ojos amorosos y llenos de adoración.

Tarareas, tu mano sube y baja, acariciando la piel tersa. Es cálida y suave, realmente suave, con tus uñas delineas el contorno de los marcados músculos abdominales; sientes un hormigueo agradable en tus dedos y el calor dentro tuyo crece progresivamente. Lograste derrumbarlo, cosa bastante complicada ya que ambos suelen mantener las distancias, pero lo lograste y ahí lo tienes. Esta recargado en ti, su ancha espalda contra tu pecho, es pesado, pero no te molesta. Su cabeza en tu hombro derecho, escuchas su acompasada respiración.

Depositas otro suave y tierno beso en su cuello, que esta expuesto a ti. Lo sostienes con tu mano derecha en su cintura, mientras que paseas la izquierda por su cuerpo sin decoro. Nunca pensaste que Boomer tuviera esos abdominales marcados, pero te agradaba la sorpresa. Delineabas cada uno con tus uñas y marcabas la suave piel del cuello, te encanta dejar los labios sobre el pulso, sonríes y besas de nuevo. Tus rodillas comienzan a doler por estar en el concreto, pero no te importa, no planeas desprenderte de él.

Sabes que Boomer esta sangrando de la cabeza, no un poco, bastante, escuchas el líquido caer en pesadas gotas al suelo, pero sabes que el rubio no morirá por eso. Subes tu mano, arañando la piel y haciendo subir la camisa. Extiendes tus dedos y vuelves a bajar, suspiras, arañas, dejando marcas rojas que desvanecen poco a poco. Abres los ojos, mirando el resto del cuerpo de él, sus largas piernas extendidas y descansas tu mentón en el hombro de él. Observas la piel ajena, que es extrañamente más morena que la tuya.

No deberías hacer eso, no es propio de una dama, de una dulce e inocente chica. Mira que tocar a alguien sin su consentimiento, y para colmo disfrutarlo. Si te vieran Burbuja, si tan sólo te vieran. Pero no te importa, eres tan descarada que no te importa, te gusta lo que sientes, te gusta tenerlo en tus brazos, te gusta marcar tus uñas en él. Te gusta sentirlo, besarlo.

Arrastras la mano hacia abajo y rascas el borde del pantalón, un escalofrío recorre tu espalda al sentir el grueso material. Miras con ojos entornados tu propia mano acaricia la tela, suspiras. Pasas los dedos sobre el hueso de la cadera, sientes el calor crecer dentro tuyo progresivamente. Debes detenerte, mocosa mimada. Sabes que esta mal, lo sabes en alguna pequeña parte de tu egoísta y caprichosa mente, una parte de ti, esa parte que Utonio crió con devoción y cariño, sabe que te debes detener. Titubeas, no hay nadie, sabes eso, pero ¿y tus hermanas?

¡Que divertido será cuando Bombón te encuentre! ¿La imaginas? Su mirada de decepción, sus hermosos ojos rosados mirándote con dolor y asco. ¿Qué tal Bellota? Apuesto a que te abofetearía, tiemblas y ya sientes el ardor en tu mejilla. ¿Utonio? Sería perfecto, rompería en llanto, no te miraría simplemente porque le darías nauseas. Y ya que vamos, ¿Boomer? Querida,si no puede verte en pintura, cuando se entere de esto mucho menos te querrá; despídete de tu corona de oro y prepárate para ser la vergüenza de la ciudad.

Tragas el nudo en tu garganta, tu cuerpo esta hirviendo y tus oídos retumban por el latir de tu corazón. Cierras los ojos y te levantas, dejando caer el cuerpo al sucio y duro suelo. No miras atrás, porque sabes que una vez lo hagas ya nada te importará. Vuelas lejos, no buscas a tus hermanas, no tienes el valor para verlas a la cara en esos momentos.

La dulce y tierna Burbuja, nadie pondrá en tela de juicio tus acciones y lo sabes. Nadie preguntará porque te fuiste antes, o porque te niegas a ver a tu familia a la cara. Pero quizás Boomer se pregunte el porqué de esas largas marcas rojas en su cuerpo, quizás se pregunte porque su sudadera y camisa fueron rasgadas como si las hubieran jalado. No debiste ser tan obvia, Burbuja, tu desesperación pudo más que tú, ¿qué clase de heroína eres? Que se deja manejar por sus impulsos.

Pegas tu frente a la fría loza de la pared, tu brazo derecho comienza a doler de tanto sostener el peso y tus labios comenzaran a sangrar en cualquier momento. Tus gemidos son cada vez más difíciles de esconder, ¿sabes? deberías salir de la bañera, comenzaran a preocuparse si no sales. Una corriente eléctrica recorre tu cuerpo y un gemido ahogado sale de tu garganta, tus temblorosas piernas no te soportan y caes de rodillas en la tina, desbordando el agua. Respiras agitadamente y tus muslos aún tiemblan ante la descarga de placer. Entraste a tomar un baño, Burbuja, no ha satisfacerte.


	3. Bombón

PPG no me pertenece.

 **Advertencia: Contenido sexual ligeramente gráfico.**

* * *

¿Quién eres tú? Bombón. La orgullosa líder de las heroínas de Saltadilla. Eres la prodigio. La genio. La representante de lo moral. La perfección. La pureza. La sabiduría. El respeto. La razón. Eres la mayor de las tres hermanas. Eres la honestidad. El respeto. Eres la comprensión. La rectitud. La perseverancia. Eres aquella que nunca hace nada mal, y que nunca lo hará.

¿Quién eres? Eres la guerrera que no pone en riesgo a su ciudad, eres la luchadora que pone a todos sobre sí misma. Eres la mujer que no teme mostrar su fuerza e ideales. Eres la persona en la que toda la ciudad confía. Eres quien tiene el poder en la mano; lo que se hace y lo que no. Lo que esta bien y lo que esta mal. Eres quién dice " _si_ " y quién dice " _no_ ". Eres el ojo que ve todo y critica. Eres la juez que juzga las acciones y que da las condenas.

Tantos te respetan, como tantos otros te temen. Eres la Diosa de unos y la Verdugo de otros. Eres la amorosa hermana e hija, así como la implacable peleadora. Eres Bombón, aquella que tiene una sonrisa para quién la merece y una mirada gélida para quien no. Eres la persona más respetada y temida a partes iguales en una misma ciudad. Eres la persona que dicta las reglas, eres quien influye a las masas, eres quien los mantiene a salvo de aquellos que sólo tienen deseos de sangre.

Bombón, la estricta pero comprensible líder. La mandona pero torpe hermana mayor. La inteligente pero curiosa hija de Utonio. Eres la respetable y calculadora consejera del alcalde. Eres tantas cosas Bombón, que hasta es sorprendente. Todos tienen facilidad para describir a tus hermanas, pero contigo se quedan horas y horas pensando; investigan incluso para poder describirte mejor. Eres compleja, tanto que otros se quedan cortos, tanto que incluso tu misma familia a veces parece sorprenderse de lo que dices o de como actúas.

Te conoces bien, muy, muy bien. Sabes tus puntos fuertes y tus puntos débiles. Conoces tus fortalezas y tus errores. Aceptas cuando fallas y estas dispuesta a cambiarlos, te esfuerzas a cambiar. Aprendes de tus errores y nunca los niegas. Eres lo suficientemente madura para reconocer cuando te equivocas y para no alardear de tus aciertos. Sabes alagar a todo aquel que lo merece y reprender a quien lo necesita.

Eres la persona más inteligente que existe, eres quien ve mil respuestas a una sola pregunta. Siempre sabes más de lo que dices, sabes cuando hablar y cuando permanecer callada. Sabes como actuar en todas las situaciones, sabes cuando reñir a alguien, sabes cuando callar. Sabes cuando las cosas no van bien y cuando las cosas van de maravilla. Sabes tantas, tantas cosas, que a veces te arrepientes de eso mismo.

Pero el conocerte tan bien es contraproducente, saber y reconocer hasta el más bajo de tus instintos y deseos es una condena, lo detestas tanto que a veces te gustaría ser una ignorante y así vivir más fácilmente, pero no puedes. No puedes desviar la mirada y hacer un error que negaras después y nadie te dirá nada porque saben que lo hiciste sin darte cuenta. Lo odias, detestas el tener que aceptar esa parte de ti. Detestas tanto el desearle conscientemente. Te da asco el verte soñando con él, te da asco cuando gimes imaginándolo, te da asco temblar e intentar recuperar el aliento debido a su recuerdo.

Tus manos rodean el cuello ajeno, es robusto y es casi imposible rodearlo con una sola mano. Tus uñas rasgan la piel ajena, sientes su pulso en tus palmas. Tu mirada esta nublada, tu propio pulso esta acelerado, aprietas los dientes con tanta fuerza que es sorprendente que no los hayas astillado. Escuchas un jadeo, pesado y tembloroso. Manos grandes y callosas te toman de las muñecas, la rodean por completo. Sientes el cabello ajeno enredarse entre tus dedos.

Gruñes y lo azotas contra la pared, una, dos, tres veces, la excusa de edificio tiembla, pedazos de concreto se caen y las ventanas se despedazan. Sientes que la presión aumenta en tus muñecas, duele, frunces el ceño y haces lo mismo en el cuello ajeno. Escuchas un jadeo más, más pesado, más tembloroso, más desesperado. Te fuerzas a enfocar la mirada, te fuerzas a dejar de ver al suelo y lo ves; ojos rojos que te miran casi nublados, labios abiertos y resecos por los cuales busca más aire, su cabello enmarañado y pegado a su frente debido al sudor.

No lo soportas, odias a Brick, lo sabes, lo sabes perfectamente; es todo aquello que es distinto a ti. Es manipulador, cínico, abusivo, eso y más, la lista sigue, pero no puedes recordar nada cuando el chico vuelve a soltar un quejido dolorosos e involuntario. Brick es tu otra mitad, todo lo que tú haces, él hace lo contrario, y lo sabes. Él fue creado sólo por y para ti; por tu existencia y para tu destrucción. Una autentica maquina de matanza. Lo haz visto con tus propios ojos, haz visto de que es capaz, haz visto sus manos bañadas en sangre; del mismo color que sus ojos.

Subes más tu rodilla, aquella que esta entre las piernas de Brick y que usas para inmovilizarlo todavía más, el siguiente quejido suena más a un gemido y un escalofrío recorre tu espalda. Exhalas de manera complicada; no eres tonta, sería una blasfemia decir que no sabes porque tu cuerpo responde de esa manera ante él. Cuestión de opuestos, ying y yang, blanco y negro, bien y mal. Así funciona la cosa y sería sencillo de poder sólo odiarlo. Gruñes de nuevo y lo azotas dos veces más contra la pared, sientes las uñas de Brick encajarse en tu piel.

Le miras de nuevo y sin despegar la mirada mueves tu rodilla, frotas con fuerza, sin delicadeza ya que no vale la pena; las cejas de Brick tiemblan, sus quejidos suenan a más gemidos y el calor dentro tuyo aumenta. Apretando su cuello lo obligas a bajar, es alto, mucho más alto que tú, lo obligas a sentarse en tu rodilla y ves un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo y como se muerde los labios. Lo admiras en silencio, tanto como él lo hace contigo.

Tus ojos están nublados por esa maldita excitación que nace en ti cada que lo vez, aquella sensación que no controlas y que te da asco. Los ojos rojos que te miran silenciosamente, sus cejas fruncidas en signo de dolor y su quejidos son de agonía. Los cuerpos no mienten; ambos están excitados, lo sabes muy bien, lo sientes en tu rodilla, si lo levantas de nuevo lo sentirías contra tu muslo. Los ojos tampoco mienten, no saben como; tus ojos se nublan por la lujuria y el deseo, los ajenos se nublan debido a la falta de oxigeno y de rabia.

Pegas tu frente a la ajena y le continuas mirando, ambos se rehúsan a mirar a otro lado, mueves la rodilla una vez más, Brick se tensa y gruñe; sientes la vibración en su garganta. Sacas la lengua y tan pronto tocas el labio superior Brick se aleja, empuja su cabeza hacía atrás y se golpea contra la pared, ahora sus ojos reflejan asco; tú misma te das asco. Refuerzas tu agarre y lo obligas a permanecer en su puesto, Brick cierra la boca, pero de todas maneras pasas la lengua por sus labios. Son una fina línea, reseca y sabe a tierra.

Aprietas los pulgares con fuerza en un punto sensible, Brick se queja y lo vuelves a hacer hasta que abre la boca. Metes tu lengua, temblando cuando tocaste el filo de los dientes por error. Pronto la lengua ajena golpea la tuya, la quiere sacar, es un intruso. El calor dentro tuyo crece cuando se encuentran repetidas veces, sientes las rodillas temblar y te unes a los movimientos. El sabor es pastoso, terroso, es caliente y húmedo. Brick te muerde, encaja sus dientes en tu labio inferior y un pinchazo de dolor se dispara por tu cuerpo.

Contestas igual, muerdes, encajas tus filosos dientes en el labio de él. Pronto el sabor a hierro inunda tu paladar y te alejas; saliva y sangre cae por tu barbilla, es asqueroso. Miras a Brick, sus ojos se nublan cada vez más, su fuerza en tus muñecas esta disminuyendo, pero su cejo sigue fruncido. Pasas la lengua por tus labios, sientes el ardor de la herida abierta y observas en silencio como la sangre del labio de Brick cae; roja, como sus ojos.

Gruñes de nuevo, lo separas de la pared sin problemas y lo vuelves a azotar, destrozas la pared de concreto y el resto se tambalea, lo sueltas y Brick cae sin más al suelo, entre los escombros de la pared destruida con su cuerpo. Le miras; su cuello enrojecido y con las marcas de tus delicadas y pequeñas manos, sus ojos desenfocados y perdidos, su pecho subiendo y bajando en búsqueda del oxigeno que se le fue privado hace varios minutos. Sudor corre por su rostro y su cabello sucio cae en sus hombros. Sangre cae de su boca. Y al último lo vez; es grande, esta golpeando la parte delantera de los pantalones.

Sientes el calor de tu cuerpo, aquel cosquilleo uniforme, correr a tu entrepierna; se junta y no evitas soltar un gemido; suave, delicado, aquel que una joven sólo le permitiría escuchar a su amante en los confines de su habitación. Es asqueroso, repugnante, humillante, lo odias; odias como Brick tiene tal control sobre ti, como su sola presencia rompe tu auto control y convierte a la inteligente Bombón en un manojo de quejidos. Odias como tu cuerpo lo exige, como cada poro tuyo quiere tomar todo de él.

Te abrazas, tomas tus codos y tiemblas. Sabes que es, tus rodillas tiemblan y te muerdes la lengua, cierras los ojos y tus músculos se tensan. Caes de rodillas y gimes, largo, bajo, ves blanco bajo tus parpados y juntas las rodillas; la sensación recorre todo tu cuerpo, dura segundos pero es intenso. Al terminar golpeas el suelo con tus manos, buscando equilibrio y abres los ojos, tardas en enfocar tu mirada y lo vuelves a ver; parece perdido, no te mira, sólo te ve. Sigue intentando recuperar el aliento y las marcas rojas en su cuello se han vuelto mas notorias, su labio esta hinchado y sangrante.

—Te odio—. Siseas con voz quebrada, y es verdad, lo odias tanto. Aprietas los puños y sientes como tu piel se rasga contra el concreto.

Su voz es rasposa, duele de tan sólo escucharla, pesada y profunda, pero un escalofrío recorre tu sensible cuerpo al oírlo. —Lo mismo digo—.

* * *

¡Y bien! ¡Fiu! Acabe xD Fue pesado, no mentiré, el de Bombón lo tenía planeado desde que publique el de Bellota, pero quería dejarlo al final. Y cambio bastante, varios sucesos no eran así, pero creo valió la pena cambiarlo :v Hace tiempo no usaba segunda persona para narrar, siempre me ha gustado pero sólo lo uso para fics específicos.

El único capitulo con dialogo xD y con Brick consciente :v es que estos dos tienen un lugar especial en mi kokoro, como sea. Gracias por leer :) No creo continuar de aquí, para los chicos no tengo nada pensado, sorry ),:


End file.
